1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for transferring load units between two carriers and more particularly to a bridging device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,830,740. There a bridging device is described having two first support path portions which extend inside, parallel with and on substantially the same level as the two other support path portions. This requires cross bars that must be arranged between the support path portions in order to make them stable against movement in the horizontal plane. As a result, the power means for moving the transferring means from one carrier to the other cannot be disposed on a lower level than said support path portions without the disposition of these portions on a level lying high with respect to the bottom of the load carrier. From this it follows that the apparatus becomes very bulky and a great part of the vertical clearance otherwise being free for the load is lost.